Marry me
by sexaylatingirl
Summary: Wally proposes! but what happens with Artemis? what will her answer be? one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters of young justice.**

**Marry me**

Artemis walked into the cave. It had been so long since she'd been there. The memories of those days long gone hit her as soon as she walked into the living room, it hurt a little, but she knows she did the right thing leaving the team 5 years ago. Nightwing had called her today and told her that it was an emergency and he really needed her in the cave. At first she said no, that there was no way in hell she was ever coming back, but then she changed her mind for some reason she didn't even know.

Wally didn't know she was here, he would flip if he found out, they had both made an agreement to leave the team together and stay that way and they could help the team once in a while but only if the two of them were together on a mission.

Artemis missed the team so much, but seeing Wally so happy didn't make it easy to tell him the truth, so she didn't say anything when Nightwing called her and practically begged for her to come and not tell Wally.

Artemis found no one in the cave, she was in the living room alone waiting for Nightwing to appear and tell her what was going on. Artemis was in the living room for 10 minutes waiting for him, but nothing. She stood up and walked around the new modernized cave.

"Nightwing!" she kept calling "it's me, Artemis! Why the hell did you call me?"

She was losing her patience with the ex-boy wonder.

"I swear if you don't-"she stopped as soon as she walked into the training room and saw the room light up with at least a thousand candles. She looked around and saw the whole team there surrounding the room, the old team and the new one too, the Flash, Green arrow, Black Canary, Batman and some other members of the league were there too.

And in the middle of the room was Wally standing with a huge bouquet of red roses, at least 3 dozens, he was in a tuxedo and smiling at her.

Her heart dropped as she realized what was going to happen next. She walked up to him slowly and when she was right in front of him he gave her the roses and kneeled taking out the ring with a very big and shiny diamond. She gasped at the immense rock.

"Artemis crock will you marry and spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked.

Artemis was enraged. She clearly had told Wally she never wanted to get married. She didn't believe in such thing. Why marry someone? It's just a piece of paper; she had seen a lot couples not married a lot happier than many married couples. She didn't have a good experience with her parent's marriage, or her sister's. She never wanted to get married, it was a waste of money and time, plus she hates dresses.

But Wally, Wally wanted to get married so bad, he always dreamed of him and Artemis married, in a house with at least 3 children. He had talked to her about it, trying to convince her that marriage was a good thing.

"C'mon babe! We can do it, we've been through enough, and we can make it" he had said

"Wally I know we can make it, which is why I think a wedding is unnecessary; it's a waste of money and time. We don't need a piece of paper to tell us that we love each other, we do that every night" she responded.

Right now though she wasn't sure if they could make it. Wally knew she didn't want to get married, but he still proposed, in the cave, in front of the team and half the league, with the biggest rock she had ever seen in a ring. She thought he understood, but obviously not.

She stood there for a couple of minutes analyzing the situation while he had the ring in his fingers waiting for a response like everyone else in the room.

Artemis looked at Wally with a neutral expression, she kept thinking about how much he didn't understand, how selfish he was being by putting her in this kind of position in front of her friends and mentors. She felt blood go to her face, her eyes burned holding back hot tears, her hands forming fists ready to punch Wally, but she wasn't going to do that, so instead she just gave her answer casually.

Wally was sweating and shaking with the anticipation. Maybe he thought that she'd say yes if the whole team was there, but he was wrong, that made Artemis even madder. She was furious.

"No" she said, turned around and walked toward the exit. Everyone's jaws fell in surprised. They thought she was going to say yes, but she had refused Wally, her boyfriend of five years, the only one that knew probably everything about her. Wally stood up and watched quietly as she walked away. He didn't say anything or move at all. He was too shocked.

Seeing Artemis walking away from him after rejecting him hurt too much, he felt his heart drop and his face hot; he was crushed and outraged at the same time.

Nightwing ran after Artemis.

"Artemis! Wait!"

Artemis stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"What the hell was that?" he asked

"I don't believe in marriages, Wally knew that very well"

"but-"

"No buts Dick. I thought he understood me, but obviously I was wrong and I doubt he ever will. I think this is the end"

"What do you mean the end?" he asked confused.

Now Artemis turned around and Dick could see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I am leaving Dick, I want this life behind, all of it and everyone"

"You can't do that just because Wally proposed!"

"It's not just that. I want to start fresh, and I can't do that here. I am not who I was before. Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't look for me, forget about me. I want to go far away, a place where nothing and no one is broken"

"artemis-"

"Dick listen. Once I leave I'm never coming back" with those last words she left the cave.

She never came back either. No one ever knew anything about her from that moment on. She left her mark and memories to her friends, family and mentors.

Artemis traveled a lot, and fell in love a lot, but she never got married or stayed someplace for too long, she kept moving constantly living a fresh clean life. She experienced a lot, she followed her own path and didn't follow anyone ever again, she lived her life the way she wanted it.


End file.
